starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kubaz/Leyendas
. *Garindan[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *Lorindan *Shuzz *Thwim *Totalaya *Tawar Va'ran *Rbann *Udin *ThweekThe Long Arm of the Hutt }} Los kubaz o kubazianos eran una especie insectívora nativa del planeta Kubindi en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Aunque eran relativamente nuevos para la comunidad galáctica en el momento de la institución del Imperio Galáctico, la especie ya era omnipresente en toda la República durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica y las Guerras Clon. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|180px|Un kubaz. Siendo una especie humanoide bípeda de mamíferos inteligentes, los kubaz se distinguían por sus hocicos faciales cortos y prensiles que se usaban para alcanzar insectos dentro de sus colmenas. Habiéndose adaptado a su planeta asolado por el sol y privado de vegetación, los kubaz aprendieron a sobrevivir de la población nativa de insectos de su planeta. Lleno de dos hileras de dientes para triturar la comida, el tronco de los kubaz también funcionaba como una nariz muy sensible.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species De piel verde-negra, los kubaz tenían el pelo corto y erizado que les crecía en la cabeza. Habiendo evolucionado en su planeta natal Kubindi, un planeta que orbitaba una estrella azul, los kubaz eran muy sensibles a las longitudes de onda rojas. Al viajar a planetas con una estrella roja o amarilla, los kubaz se vieron obligados a ponerse gafas protectoras para evitar dañar sus ojos sensibles. Sociedad y cultura La sociedad kubazi se basaba en una estructura de clanes que habitaban en nidos subterráneos. Gobernados por una reina, cada clan tomaba el nombre de su reina como propio. Al desarrollar un lenguaje no verbal de gestos con las manos que indicaban sus intenciones, los kubaz podían hablar el Básico Galáctico Estándar, aunque con un fuerte acento nasal. Al interactuar con otras especies, algunos kubaz compartirían ciertas señales manuales con personas que no eran kubaz para facilitar las comunicaciones. Tocarse la nariz, la cabeza o los hombros podría indicar intención, dirección y número. Obsesionados con el tacto y el decoro, los kubaz ponen un gran énfasis en la unidad familiar y las cortesías adecuadas, mostrando la veracidad de una falla. Al valorar el arte y la literatura con tal vigor que a veces practicaban el contrabando de grandes obras, los kubaz no encontraron que tales actividades fueran incorrectas o ilegales. Debido a su dieta habitual en Kubindi, los kubaz tenían malas relaciones con otras especies insectoides inteligentes, como los geonosianos. Historia thumb|200px|[[Garindan, un kubaz macho.]] Descendientes de mamíferos insectívoros, los kubaz eran nativos del planeta Kubindi, un mundo que sufría de intensas erupciones solares del sol de su planeta. Las llamaradas eran tan extremas que gran parte de Kubindi era roca quemada sin vegetación sobre el suelo. Mientras los kubaz profundizaron bajo tierra en búsqueda de insectos para cosechar, los clanes rivales comenzaron a asaltar las granjas de insectos de los demás. Estallando el conflicto conocido como las Guerras de la Colmena, la sangrienta guerra civil finalmente se resolvió a través de los avances científicos en el campo de la insecticultura. Al alterar la genética de sus insectos para que se reprodujeran más rápida y eficientemente, los kubaz también implementaron un sistema de codificación por colores del suministro de alimentos de cada clan de manera diferente para identificar qué insectos pertenecían a cada clan. Cuando la guerra se convirtió en un recuerdo lejano, los kubaz comenzaron a dar grandes pasos en los campos de la ciencia y la construcción de naves estelares. Construyendo naves estelares que estaban limitadas a su propio sistema estelar local, los kubaz pudieron colonizar tres de los once mundos que orbitaban su gigante azul local, Ku'Bakai. A medida que las colonias estallaron en Ku'Bakai 11, 6 y 8, la República Galáctica descubrió el planeta y los kubaz pudieron salir de su sistema de origen asegurando el paso de transportes pagados. No mucho después de que los kubaz comenzaron a explorar los sistemas vecinos, se encontraron con los verpine. Al verlos como insectoides e ignorando su inteligencia, los kubaz estuvieron en peligro de violar los derechos de varias especies de insectoides antes de que la República interviniera. Al desalentar a la raza de desarrollar tecnología de hipermotor, los kubaz se vieron obligados a depender de los visitantes para llevarlos hacia y desde Kubindi. Con el paso de los años, los kubaz se ganaron la reputación de ser espías y hackers expertos, y en ocasiones trabajaron para organizaciones criminales. Durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica y más tarde en la Guerra Fría, los kubaz fueron reclutados por la República Galáctica como agentes de inteligencia. Durante la Guerra Fría, una banda de espías kubaz que trabajaban para la República operaba en las selvas de Dromund Kaas antes de ser expulsados por las fuerzas Imperiales. Envueltos en el Espacio Hutt durante las últimas décadas de la República, los kubaz estuvieron libres de la supervisión del Senado Galáctico durante muchos años y se extendieron un poco más, apareciendo como cazadores furtivos en algunos mundos donde los insectoides eran frecuentes. A medida que las Guerras Clon avanzaban en la galaxia, los kubaz comenzaron a desarrollar su propia tecnología de hipermotor, pero fueron rápidamente saboteados por agentes Imperiales cuando el Imperio Galáctico llegó al poder. La máquina de propaganda Imperial produjo rápidamente pistas falsas que señalaban a la Alianza Rebelde como los verdaderos autores de los ataques para desalentar a la raza de unirse a su causa. A pesar de los intentos Imperiales, algunos vieron las mentiras y se unieron a la Alianza como espías o agentes de espionaje. Otros se unieron al Imperio y trabajaron en ciudades y puertos abarrotados, informando a las guarniciones Imperiales locales sobre las actividades de las tabernas locales y otros lugares de cría para la disensión y la rebelión. Durante esta era, los kubaz establecieron una colonia en Doornik-319, a la que llamaron Campana de la Mañana.Antes de la Tormenta Después de la caída del Imperio, los kubaz comenzaron las conversaciones con la Nueva República, pero fueron invadidos por el Imperio Yuuzhan Vong en el 27 DBY. A pesar de ser sorprendidos, muchos kubaz pudieron evacuar su sistema de origen gracias a los esfuerzos del Caballero Jedi Kyp Durron y su grupo de cazas estelares. Como los yuuzhan vong fueron responsables de exterminar casi toda la vida en Kubindi, los kubaz que permanecieron en el planeta murieron de hambre. Cuando la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong vio su conclusión y la Alianza Galáctica decidió restaurar la galaxia, los kubaz sobrevivientes regresaron a su planeta natal para comenzar el proceso de reconstrucción. Su especie disminuyó enormemente, y los kubaz fueron ayudados por el Imperio Hutt y desde el 127 DBY continuaron siendo parte de las Dependencias Hutt. Kubaz en la galaxia Muchos kubaz en el extranjero eran espías enviados a otros mundos por sus respectivas colmenas para aprender sobre la política, las culturas y la cocina de otros mundos; para los kubaz, estos serían insectos nativos. Su gusto por los insectos a veces causaba problemas. Al no reconocer a los seres insectoides como algo más que una fuente de alimento, los kubaz a veces compraban ilegalmente los cuerpos y partes del cuerpo de especies insectoides inteligentes. Sin embargo, espiar no era el único camino que los kubaz tomaban, sino que eran una especie altamente educada que apreciaba el arte, la música y la literatura. Eran seres sociales que se centraban en el manierismo y el refinamiento y abrazaban las tradiciones y la historia de su tipo, por lo que colocarlos bajo una ocupación no sería representativo de la especie. Una población de kubaz estaba presente en el planeta Garnib.Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One, p. 39 A pesar de sus puntos más finos, algunos kubaz estuvieron involucrados en el inframundo criminal. Varios kubaz se unieron a la violenta pandilla criminal Heth Negro en Coruscant en el tiempo anterior a la Crisis Separatista.Star Wars: Obi-Wan Más tarde, durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, un kubaz llamado Garindan, miembro de la colmena Zabin, condujo a los soldados de asalto a los droides C-3PO y R2-D2, mientras que el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y Luke Skywalker intentaban sacarlos de Tatooine. Su pariente cercano, Udin, era un cazarrecompensas, que más tarde capturó a Luke Skywalker para el Imperio, pero accidentalmente lo entregó a la Alianza Rebelde. Mientras que los kubaz sensibles a la Fuerza eran extremadamente raros, un miembro conocido de la raza fue registrado como luchador en las Nuevas Guerras Sith como miembro del Noviciado Sith. Nombrado Glenk, el Sith era en realidad un espía para el Daimanate Sith y rápidamente traicionó a su supuesto Maestro Odion en la Segunda Batalla de SkarposBatalla de Skarpos.Knight Errant: Escape 3 Ningún miembro de la especie kubaz fue registrado como miembro de la Orden Jedi. Entre bastidores Los kubaz aparecierón por primera vez en [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]]. Apariciones *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * *''Knight Errant: Escape 1'' *''Knight Errant: Escape 2'' *''Knight Errant: Escape 3'' *''Knight Errant: Escape 4'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Darth Maul: El Cazador en las Tinieblas'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *"Nomad" *''Star Wars 33: Darkness, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Force Contention'' *''Twi'light Storm'' *''MedStar I: Médicos de Guerra'' * *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' * *''Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' * *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire audio drama'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Shadow Stalker'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' * * * *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''La Última Orden'' * * *''Imperio Oscuro II'' *''Imperio Carmesí'' *''Imperio Carmesí II: Consejo Sangriento'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''Antes de la Tormenta'' *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Punto de Equilibrio'' *''Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Tempest Feud'' * *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 31'' * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' * * *''Dangerous Covenants'' }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Kubaz Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior